


Chasing The Storm (Highschool AU)

by fictionalt



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalt/pseuds/fictionalt
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Gravity

"Can I just say, this feels completely ridiculous and very much unneeded" I didn't want to come off that blunt but this school's counselor was driving me up the wall. It was my first day at Crescent Area High School, I always saw it as the fancy alternative school for the ritzy kids & what not. Which I guess that was now no longer true. Since, I was enrolled and at the point where I was physically in the building sitting down and trying to receive my needed materials from the counselor. Which leads us right back to the statement I just made. 

"Catra, I understand how foolish you see it as but I'm simply informing you on what your parent's want you to do." The counselor spoke well and she did get her point across that it is their idea for me to have to check in with her on a weekly basis. 

"I understand" I would've apologized for my bluntness but I figured I should just push it off for now then bring it up at the check in on Friday, just so she doesn't get the wrong impression of me. 

"Well here's the rest of the paperwork and your schedule, I'll need the papers back by Friday." I acknowledged the due date of my remaining paperwork and the counselor sent me on my way to first period a minute before the bell rang. As I walked down the hallway I pulled out the schedule the counselor had given me and I read over it. 

The school day was split into 7 sections all sharing an equal period length. First period was AP literature followed by AP history. "Two AP classes in a row, fuck me." I thought to myself before looking at the rest of the schedule. Following the AP double whammy was chemistry and Trigonometry. "Okay what the hell, I know I'm smart but this is ridiculous" I once again thought to myself as I carried on my way to first period. Finishing off my schedule was my lunch period, gym, and my 7th period was early dismissal. "I guess that's a privilege for being in the latter half of high school here, or something." After finishing that thought I folded up my schedule, stuffed it in my pocket and opened the door to my AP Litterateur class. 

The room was rather dimly lit compared to a typical classroom environment, I actually kinda liked it. The room wasn't arranged like a normal classroom, there was no sight of a normal desk but instead there were a few round tables in the middle with seating for about 5 or so at each, around them were scattered bar high tables with a fitting pair of chairs with each table. I looked around some more taking note of the board, bookcases, and then the teacher's desk which was empty? I double checked the room, not spotting anyone to fit the 'teacher look' so I just took a seat at one of the bar high tables near the back of the room. As the next few minutes passed the room slowly filled to about 17 students including myself. Most of the other students filled the larger group tables and the bar high tables except for the seat next to me. Which I'm not complaining, I would be very happy with just being able to keep to myself during these kinds of instruction. I let that thought swirl in my head for a bit before I was snapped into reality by a voice. I turned to face whoever was trying to get my attention and saw a girl around I'd guess at most to be 5' 10", blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and she had some pretty god damn beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a red hoodie with dark grey joggers and a pair of red canvas shoes. 

"Hey, is it okay if I sit next to you, every other free seat is taken?" She asked me. 

"Yeah sure." I replied and scooted my seat over to allow more room for her. She took her seat and started going through her bag. 

"So, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before." The blonde asked kindly, I was slightly taken aback by someone even asking what my name was in a setting like this, it was new and I really wasn't used to it. 

"My name's Catra, it's my first day here." I answered her question. 

"How about you, what's your name?" I asked here. She said her name was Adora and she welcomed me to Crescent High. I thanked her and that's about when the teacher finally entered the room and began her introduction.

"So you all must be my AP Litterateur students, My name is Mrs. Ryce. I want to first welcome the new students to Crescent Area High since I believe I have few new students here and then I welcome the rest of you back to school. I hope you all had an enjoyable summer but right now let's get down to business." She gave her speech as she walked to her desk, preparing it and then standing back up with a large pile of papers. 

"Here is the syllabus, we'll be going over this first and then if everyone is willing we shall do some group introductory activities." By then she'd finished handing out the 18 very very thick syllabus and made her way to the front of the room to start going over the packet. I couldn't help but look up at Adora a few times, maybe it was because she was kinda nice to me? But she was just asking if she could sit in literally the last seat. I think I'm overthinking this. About 20 minutes drain by and we finished the look over the syllabus. 

"Alright with that finished let's all get to know each other a bit better, I will start so you all may have an example to follow." She then began with "I'm Mrs. Ryce, I've been teaching at this school for 9 years now, I'm married to my amazing husband Mr. Ryce. Together we raise two dogs I consider my children." She chuckles at the whole raising dogs as children and the class gave back an equal response. Mrs. Ryce then picked back up "As for fun outside of my job, I'm a writer and one of the school's writing & art representatives." Mrs. Ryce then encouraged us to go up and tell the class about ourselves in a similar manner. I didn't pay too much attention to my classmates' little 'get to know me blurbs', I just mostly got names so I'd save myself grief later if I were to be paired unwillingly with any of them on a project. Mrs. Ryce then asked Adora to go up and present herself and I figured I better pay good attention if I were to end up sitting beside her for the rest of the year. She made her way slowly up to the front of the classroom, greeted everyone with a class wide "hello" and then began her epilogue. 

"My name is Adora, I'm currently a Junior. I enjoy doing school athletics, reading and having fun." She spoke well for being up in front of the class and once a few people from the class said "hello" back to her, Adora walked back to her seat and sat down. I let out a heavy sigh when the teacher called me to the front. I lifted myself off the chair and took the walk of what almost felt like shame to the front of the class. I presented myself to my peers. I was wearing a pair of blacked out vans, a pair of slightly worn skinny jeans, with a black hoodie on top. I cleared my throat and spoke. 

"ugh, Hi. My name is Catra, and it's my first day here." I got a few hellos and welcome to the school from a few people, I was genuinely surprised again by how nice the people are here. "I'm a Junior and I enjoy playing guitar, listening to music, and reading." Once I finished my words I b-lined straight for my seat and let out a sigh of relief once I sat down. After that the teacher gave us the rest of the period to do whatever we may like. I pulled out my phone and mindlessly went through it, waiting for the bell to ring. Eventually said bell did ring. As I got up from my seat I pulled out my schedule to get the room number for my 2nd period course. 

"So, where are you heading to next?" I glanced up from the folded sheet of paper and saw that it was Adora. 

"Oh, um. I'm heading to room 107, Mr. Lance's." I responded to Adora's query. 

"Oh my next class is in the same direction. If you want I could walk with you over there, so you don't get lost or something." She giggled a little at the end of her sentence and I answered her with a "Sure, thank you." I was trying to be as nice as I could. Since it was the first day of school and everything. We walked out into the wild hallways which weren't as packed as I imagined they would be. With that I was able to walk side by side with Adora as we made our way to my history class. As we walked Adora asked to see my schedule, I gave it to her not thinking much of it. 

"Oh cool" Adora said. I looked over to her and asked what's up. Adora responded with "It looks like we're in all the same class together besides your history class." 

"I guess that's kinda cool, at least I'll know one person in those classes then." She smiled at me with a slight giggle, which I returned weakly. About a handful of steps later we had reached my history classroom. 

"Well, look’s like we're here." Adora said with a smile. I thanked her and told her I'd see her next period. She walked off to her next class as I opened the door to mine and stepped inside.


	2. Anybody Listening

It was quite a different environment inside Mr. Lance's classroom compared to Mrs. Ryce's. For starters Mr. Lance was actually at his desk. The classroom was definitely a bit more normal with one piece desk and chairs arranged in a grid like arrangement facing the front board. The room was lined with historic posters and political banners from gone by decades. I made my way to the back corner desk, the farthest from the board and teachers desk. On that desk sat syllabus, this one was thankfully about half the size of Mrs. Ryce's. As time passed the seats began to fill, the bell rang and Mr. Lance made his way to the front of the room. He spoke well and clearly, Mr. Lance introduced what our class would cover, which was the start of the Vietnam war all the way to the end of the cold war. Which honestly scared me, since that's a large time gap and AP classes tend to go extremely in depth. "Why do I have to be so smart, god dammit." I thought to myself. Mr. Lance switched to talking about himself once he finished his material debrief. 

"I've been teaching here since I graduated from college. So, despite my younger age I have many, many years under my belt at this school. My husband teaches here as well, and most of you will probably have him next year. If you pass my course first." He let out a small laugh after he finished his half joke half almost threat. "Last thing I have for you guys are the textbooks for the first semester." Mr. Lance finished his journey to the back of the room, opened one of the closet doors and pulled out two stacks of what I assume were our AP history books. He then went down the rows distributing the books as the clipboard and attached book registration sheet followed his path a few seats behind. I was the first one to write my name and book information on the sheet, then passing it to the student on my left. He took it with a polite "Thank you." and smile. I returned with a slight smile to return the politeness and then went back to facing the front of the room. 

Back at the front of the room stood Mr. Lance, he gave us the last 5 or so minutes of 2nd period to do what we would like and made his way to the desk at the front of the room. I pulled out my schedule and double checked my next period class. Then checking the location of said class. This school is massive for how small of a student count it has. The three floor building had only a bit over 100 students per grade which explained the hallway's void that Adora and I walked through to this class. Just as I finished up that thought the bell rang. I sat up from my seat and made my way out of class. 

Once I was back out in the hallways I looked both ways and found out which direction I needed to go. I walked by myself for a good bit, trying to get to the stairs at the end of the hallway to go up to the third floor. As I made my way past a few classroom doors I was nearly scared shitless when a door swung open right in front of me almost making contact with my nose. I was about to tear whoever opened the door a new one until I saw who it was. It was Adora and she was looking right at me. 

"I almost hit you, didn't I." She said almost nervous. 

"Um, yeah" I wasn't trying to sound angry, I really wasn't mad since it wasn't a complete stranger. 

"Oh my god, I am so so sorry." Adora apologized as I kept walking to the stairs. Adora was now walking on pace with me by my side. 

"It's alright, just please don't try to hit me with a door again." I was trying to lighten up the mood since Adora got what almost seemed like she was upset at herself for almost hitting me. 

"You're alright though, right?" She asked 

"Oh my god Adora. I'm fine, you didn't even hit me with the door." We continued on our way to third period leaving the conversation at that. Adora didn't speak again until we got into the new classroom. 

I quickly noticed we were the 4th and 5th students to enter the room, despite the long walk to this class. The room had not a single desk in it, instead the room was filled with your typical chemistry lab tables 4 stools per table, with a sink in the middle and a fire retarnet countertops. We eventually looked over at the teacher as he peered up from the book in his hands. 

"Take any seat you girls would like." He said before lowering his eyes back to the words on his book. I started walking the usual way I do. Straight to the back. I sat down on the stool at the farthest back lab table and laid my bag on the table top. Adora to my surprise pulled out the stool beside me and took a seat. 

"Following me or something?" I said to Adora with a smirk. 

"Hey if you'd rather be paired with a complete stranger I can go sit somewhere else." She rebutted 

"Nah, thank you for sitting with me. I'll take anything besides a stranger and well. You're still the only other student I know here." Adora looked over at me with a slight smile on her face. 

"Well, I could help with the whole not knowing anyone else here part." I replied with a simple "Oh?" Hoping she would continue with what she was saying. "I have two friends that are also in this class, and there's two open seats at this lab table." "Sure, that would be nice, I guess." It was just then two more students entered the room. Adora raised herself from her seat and motioned for the two to come back to our table. I recognized one of them as the boy who was sitting beside me in my previous period. He wore a white tucked in t-shirt with a red heart over his left breast, a pair of darker blue jeans which went down to a pair of white hi-tops. The girl that walked beside him stuck out like a highlighter compared to him. Which it was probably because of the dyed pink hair which was done up in a short bob that didn't go past her neck. She wore some light grey shirt with the school name on it, to match it was a pair of purple athletic shorts and a pair of purple slide on vans. Both of them reached our table and Adora got up and pulled them both into a hug. Once Adora released her two friends, said their greetings. Then Adora turned their attention to me. 

"This is Catra, it's her first day. We have AP lit together and well this class too. So Catra this is Bow and Glimmer." They both said a very kind hello to me and Glimmer gave me a welcome to the school. I returned the hello's and they decided to sit down. Glimmer sat across from Adora and Bow then sat across from me. Once everyone was sat down at our now full table Glimmer and Bow gave me an introduction on them. 

"So probably first thing you should know is that all of our parents work at the school. My mother is the Head Mistress and my father is the head of the physical education department. Both of Bow's father's work here as History teachers, you're probably bound to have at least one of them before you leave the school." Glimmer finished her words and Bow picked up from there. 

"Well you have AP History with Mr. Lance, so you've already met one of my father's. I'm also in the same class." Bow let out a little laugh at the ends of his words. Which then Glimmer started speaking again. 

"Also don't worry about me having my mother as the head mistress. I don't snitch on friends, and since you're friends with Adora that means you're a friend of ours." I thanked both of Adora's friends for their kindness and just like that the period beginning bell rang.

"Good morning class, you must be my third period chemistry students and I welcome you all to my classroom. I'm Dr. Hordak, A retired chemist now veteran teacher here at Crescent High. So, without further ado let us begin." Mr. Hordak finished his opening speech and grabbed a stack of papers off his large desk and made his way around the room passing out his class' syllabus. The next 30 minutes were spent going over the packet and signing a bunch of safety clauses, which was to be expected. I ended up falling into my own mind as the class dragged on. 


End file.
